PK24
Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade (Japanese: メロエッタのキラキラリサイタル Meloetta's Dazzling Recital) is the 24th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. It aired alongside Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice and was available for the English audience from February 15, 2013 to March 24, 2013 through Pokémon TV on the official Pokémon website. Blurb Pikachu and its Pokémon friends gather for a very special event: the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta is giving a once-a-year performance at Lunatone Rock! As the full moon rises, the Melody Tree sprouts up from the stage, growing the Melody Berries that enhance Meloetta’s song. But when a battle breaks out in the audience, the Melody Berries are scattered far and wide! Can Pikachu and the others track down these special Berries so Meloetta’s show can go on—and can they find them before Meowth does? Plot The narrator starts explaining about the Pokémon forest. and his friends looks at the sky. Suddenly, the moon begins to glow, and appears. Meloetta lands on the ground, and plants the Melody Tree. Then, it sings the which makes the tree grow and sprout Melody Berries. Meowth becomes excited and starts , which makes it use . The Sandstorm breaks the tree, and the Melody Berries blast off. Meloetta manages to catch one of the berries as the other four scatter. Pikachu and friends then start searching for the Melody Berries while searches for them as well, trying to impress Meloetta. Pikachu and friends eventually manage to gather all Melody Berries and give them to , making Meloetta become happy and sing in the end. Major events * Cilan's Crustle is revealed to know . * is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Spiky-eared Pichu) * (Pichu Brothers) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cast |} Trivia * This was the first Pikachu short released alongside a since Gotta Dance!!. * This short is the only time when 's original singing voice was kept in the English dub. * Most of the wild Pokémon in this short are ones and/or have once owned. * It is the first Pikachu short to be dubbed into English and released since Pikachu's Island Adventure. * This marks the first time a , other than the one Dawn owns, appears in the . * During the events of the short, likenesses of , , , , and appear in the background. Their locations are revealed during the dance number at the end. Gallery Mew silhouette PK24.png|A stone and branch in the shape of Mew Shaymin silhouette PK24.png|A rock in the shape of Shaymin Jirachi silhouette PK24.png|A rock in the shape of Jirachi Celebi silhouette PK24.png|Celebi's silhouette on a tree Manaphy silhouette PK24.png|A lake in the shape of Manaphy Errors * uses even though it cannot legally learn the move. * The standing next to Spiky-eared Pichu and the Pichu Brothers is implied to be the Pikachu-colored Pichu, but appears as a normal Pichu. Dub edits * The version of the episode used in Camp Pokémon cuts approximately a minute-and-a-half of footage: when Meowth attacks Crustle and it uses Sandstorm, when Meowth say he needs a nap and Wobbuffet agrees, when Axew fights with Scraggy, when Piplup, Oshawott, Squirtle battle with Corphish, when Psyduck uses Water Gun on Meowth and Wobbuffet, when Meowth complains while flying through the air, and when Meowth and Wobbuffet land on Crustle and they blast off. This is likely due to the fighting in the cut footage being considered inappropriate for the app's intended audience. In other languages |zh_cmn= / |fr= |it= |ko= |es_eu= }} External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2012/meloetta/ Official website for Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade] (Japanese) Category:Anime shorts 24 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Meloetta no Kirakira Recital es:PK18 it:PK24 ja:メロエッタのキラキラリサイタル zh:PK24